


Your Place or Mine?

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Useless When Wet: Royai Comedy [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Mustang and Hawkeye didn't like being trapped there, but at least they'd get something out of it. If they got out.  Story 3 in Useless When Wet: Royai Romance Collection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than writing practice.  
> This was first written in 2005 when the closet trope wasn't used as much in the fandom. It's weird going back and rewriting these things.

"Ouch!" Riza said when his elbow made contact with her rib.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I had to move my elbow or it was going to get stuck that way."

She decided to leave out the fact that one's arm wouldn't get stuck from being in a single position for a significant amount of time. If they did, snipers would be walking around appearing as if they were holding an invisible rifle.

"Damn them. What gave them the fucking idea to try something like this? Are they watching too many dramas or something?"

"Remind me to set their asses on fire when we get out of this place," he said.

The _place_ they referred to was a small closet in the office where they kept their supplies.

"I can't believe they got us in here. How long were they planning this?"

"I should've known something was up when they were whispering during lunch and glancing at me."

He shifted his arms, placing each one on each side of Riza, his palms pressing against the wall. It was the first time in a while that she'd gotten this close to him and it brought memories of how good he smelled. She almost took a deep breath of his cologne. After all these years he still wore the same one he wore when they were teens.

"Don't you have your gloves?" she asked. She had to get out of there and away from him as soon as she could.

"No, I keep them in my desk drawer ever since I accidentally singed General Kanover's daughter's skirt off. I still haven't broken my habit of snapping when I think of an idea, so it would be too dangerous to keep them on now."

"You're still standing by that?"

"I really haven't broken the habit," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I was speaking about the skirt."

"It was an accident! I thought I had on my dress gloves instead!"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"If I wanted to burn anyone's skirt off it would be yours and certainly not in publ…" Roy trailed off when she looked at him with widened eyes. He coughed. "Do you have your gun with you?"

"You..." She looked away from him. "No, they cut off my holster before I was pushed in here with you. She was angrier that they cut her favorite holster, an expensive one that Roy had given her, than she was at being trapped in the closet.

She tried to move her hands but ended up with them resting on Roy's chest. He didn't voice any dislike toward their positions so she didn't move. Her cheeks heated even more when she realized how muscular his chest was and remembered exactly what was under his uniform jacket and shirt.  
Roy shifted. His hands moved to rest on her hips. "Sorry, Lieutenant, my hands were hurting pressed against the wall and—"

"It's okay, sir. It's not like we have any other options." And it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it. The combination of his hands on her, his muscles under her palms, and his smell was making her feel improper things considering their current position.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Hum…" She had to find a way to get out of there.

"Riza, are you sure that—"

"I'm fine!"

"I was just showing concern. You don't have to snap my head off. "

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just agitated." _And horny._

"No, I apologise. This isn't really the place where I should expect a conversation," he said and chuckled.

"Maybe we can…" She tried to turn but her foot became tangled with his. He hit hard against the wall. Her chin hit against his chest. Several shelves fell onto them, and he quickly covered her to make sure she wasn't hit. Luckily the only things on the shelf were a few boxes of paperclips that scattered around them. She looked up at him afterward and noticed a small cut on his temple. She reached up and touched it. "We need to clean that."

She hadn't realized how close her face had gotten until Roy bent down and kissed her. She contemplated for a second whether to return it, but before she knew it, she was already doing so. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her body closer to his and released a soft moan.

When they pulled away, the look in his eyes made her stomach flip.

"We have to find a way to get out of here."

She swallowed and nodded. "Without knocking over more shelves."

"Can we kick it open?" he asked.

She shook her head. "There's not enough room or momentum to get our legs against the door. We're either going to have to wait for someone to need equipment, for the men to let us out, or yell for help and risk rumors of us…" Her blush deepened.

"Making out in the closet?" He grinned. "Rumors tend to be false but. . ."

A lock clicked and they heard several pairs of footsteps running away from the door and down the hall. Roy reached for the doorknob and opened it, letting the light in. They stepped out of the closet and after letting their eyes adjust to the office light, wordlessly went over to the coat rack. It'd been past quitting time when they were first locked in.

They walked silently down the hall and left the building. When they made it to the gate, she said, "Where do you think they went?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't really care. I can deal with them on Monday."

Her heartbeat increased. "Oh?"

"I have something else on my mind. I'm hoping you do too."

There was no way in hell she could deny that. "Are you sure you want to take that step? It could change things."

"I think we've been putting our feelings off for too long. That's probably why they locked us in a closet."

"Rebecca has been nagging me about our um…the status of our relationship."

Roy put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in closer. "Let's wait to deal with the men then. For now, is it your place or mine?"

"Mine, it's closer," Riza said. Her ears perked and she moved up to kiss him on the cheek, letting it linger. She whispered something in his ear, and they both made their way down the side walk and around the corner.

**-/-/-**

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery came out from their place hiding behind the bush near the gates.

"Mission accomplished, boys," Havoc said. "By Monday they'll be so happy they got laid that—"

"Did you really think that terrible hiding space was going to fool Hawkeye?"

The men turned as if in slow motion and all paled except Havoc. "Don't worry, he can't do anything. We took his gloves from his coat and desk."

"Yes, but you didn't get his gloves out of my coat pocket," Riza said. "And I have my guns."

"Oh, shit!" the men said.

That night, people wondered why fireworks and guns were being shot outside of Central Headquarters.


End file.
